villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ryder White
Ryder White, often referred to as "The Voice", is a survivor featured in Dead Island who serves as the main antagonist of the game. Also featured in Ryder White's Campaign, he serves as the protagonist of the DLC. He was voiced by Joe Hanna. History During the events prior to the game's main storyline, Ryder was interrogated to test his loyalty to his country by being presented with photographs of individuals which he was asked if he would agree to kill without question (one of which was his wife, Emily White, which he agreed to reluctantly). After passing the test, Ryder was deployed on Banoi Island in order to aid with containing the recent infection outbreak. During the mission, Ryder and his squad on board of a helicopter were ordered to initiate a bombing run on the highway in the jungle. During their flight back to base, the copilot of the aircraft became infected and attacked the other pilot, forcing the craft to crash land in Moresby. Ryder awakened from the crash several hours later to discover that he is the lone survivor of his crew. He was then contacted by the B.I.D.F. Commander, who instructed him to regroup with B.I.D.F. Unit 4 stationed near Saint Christopher's Church as the evacuation zone he requested pick up from had already departed. Ryder later arrived at the unit's location to discover that everyone had been killed by the local gang known as the Raskols before being stripped of their weapons and equipment, which included the explosive charges needed to destroy the City Bridge in Sector 4 (Old Town), in order to prevent the infection from spreading any further. He was then informed by the B.I.D.F. to make his way to the Police Station in Sector 3 of the city in order to recover the explosives to complete Unit 4's mission. After fighting his way to the Police Station, Ryder was confronted by members of the gang who taunted him over the loss of his fellow soldiers. After a heated firefight, Ryder managed to kill the gang members and collected the stolen equipment before being instructed to proceed with finding and destroying the bridge. With most of the roadways blocked, Ryder climbed into a manhole that took him to the sewers beneath Moresby in order to gain access to the riverside. Upon exiting the sewers, Ryder's progress was again faltered by a group of Raskols that claimed the City Bridge as their territory, leaving him with no other option but to kill more civilians which the B.I.D.F. intel allowed in order to ensure the mission's completion. With the gang members disposed of, Ryder proceeded with planting the charges on the bridge and demolishing the bridge. With the mission accomplished, the B.I.D.F. intel ordered Ryder to make his way to the evacuation zone in Sector 6 (Gas Station). Ryder then fought through waves of zombies as he waited for the evac chopper to arrive. Category:Murderer Category:Mutated Category:Protagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Neutral Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Terrorists Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Betrayed Category:Liars